Music & Science
by Kanon94
Summary: Marceline es una estudiante de música, mientras que Bonnie estudia ciencia. Por una mera casualidad ambas se conocen, y como si el destino así lo quisiera entablan una amistad, que al parecer da para mas que solo es. Mis resúmenes siempre son malos. Lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia!  
****Los personajes no me pertenecen :c **

* * *

Una joven peli negra se encontraba caminando por los patios de su universidad, totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, tarareaba una canción mientras cargaba con su inseparable bajo, uno de sus objetos mas preciados para ella, conseguido con sus esfuerzos, ese bajo tomo el segundo lugar en sus objetos de valor.

Ella se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un golpe ella, un golpe no muy fuerte pero si inesperado.

-Yo, ¡lo siento!- Se disculpo una chica al haber chocado con nuestra protagonista- Venia metida en mis pensamientos y no miraba hacia donde iba.-

-Ya, no importa- dijo la pelinegra agachándose para recoger el libro que se le había caído. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el titulo de este, al parecer la señorita distraída 2 era estudiante de la facultad de ciencias. Estiro su brazo y levanto su mirada para ver y darle el libro a quien había chocado con ella. Se sorprendió al verla, delgada, piel aterciopelada, un cabello rosado, ojos celestes como el de un cielo despejado, ese cielo que se muestra en los mejores días. Vestía con una bata blanca, una falda celeste y una blusa blanca, un estilo tierno y femenino- Toma...-

-Muchas gracias, en serio perdón, suelo meterme mucho en mis estudios, de hecho me dirigía a sentarme y repasar- Dijo tomando el libro y mirando ahora ella a la pelinegra. Se sonrojo por completo al juntar su mirada con la de ella. Unos profundos ojos rojos serios pero no fríos, mostraban cierta curiosidad en ellos. Su piel era atractivamente pálida, y su cabello despeinado y totalmente obscuro.- Bu-bueno este... creo que seguiré mi camino-

La ojiceleste comenzó a caminar dejando a Marceline un par de pasos atrás.

-Marceline – La joven científica giro y la miro con una exprecion de duda en su rostro- Mi nombre es Marceline.-

-Oh!, yo soy Bonnibel Bubblegum -le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la bajista-

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que ambas se conocieron, se dio la oportunidad de que se siguieran conociendo, y así fue, ambas comenzaron a entablar una muy buena relación. Marceline parecía ser una persona seria en su exterior, pero cuando logras ganarte su confianza no lo es del todo, puede llegar a ser muy cálida y preocupona, y así paso con Bonnibel, esta ultima se gano la confianza de la pelinegra, su forma de ser y su miraba transmitían lo que ella realmente era, alguien de un muy hermoso corazón, mandona a veces, demasiado estudiosa y en ocasiones podía mostrarse algo estresada por lo mismo, pero nunca una mala persona.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol, Bonnibel con su libro en mano y Marceline acostada, recargada en una pierna de su compañera con el bajo en su estomago, tocando unas cuantas melodías casi inaudibles, mientras tarareaba para acompañar las notas de este.

-Oye Marcy- Bonnibel la llamo, mientras cerraba su libro y miraba a la pelinegra- ¿Tienes planes?-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- Dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia arriba y haciendo mueca de beso, a lo que Bubblegum se sonrojo por completo tomando su libro para abrirlo y colocarlo en el rostro de quien se encontraba recargada en su pierna.

-¡No, idiota!- Dijo aun roja.

Marceline se retiro el libro de su rostro y la miro nuevamente.

-Tengo una tocada a las 7- Dijo cerrando los ojos y creando nuevamente melodias con su bajo-

-¿No deberías estar ensayando entonces? -Dirigió su mano al cabello negro de su compañera y comenzó a acariciarlo delicadamente sin apartar su mirada de ella-

-Eso hago...- Se relajo al sentir la caricia de Bonnie- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Ah? ¿A la tocada? Claro -sonrió Bonnibel asintiendo a su pregunta.

Llegaron las 7 te la tarde, Marceline se encontraba acomodando las ultimas cosas y arreglando el orden de las canciones. Sin mas que hacer se dispuso a salir al escenario, no era nada extravagante, iba a tocar en un restaurante.

Se presento ante el publico, encontrando entre ellos a su compañera quien la miraba ansiosa y llena de curiosidad. Le sonrió y después de eso comenzó a tocar su melodía y a cantarla.

Termino de tocar unas cuantas canciones y se despidió del publico para así bajar de el escenario, guardando su bajo y sus cables en su estuche, mientras hablaba con sus compañeros de grupo.

-¡Lo hicimos bien!- Dijo muy entusiasmado el guitarrista de su grupo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro al baterista- Verdad?

-Haha, si así es. ¿Que dices Marceline, vamos a festejar? -Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la bajista.

-Eh?, No gracias chicos, vengo acompañada- Dijo viendo que Bonnibel se acercaba a ella-

-Tocas muy lindo- Le sonrió a la vampiresa- Me encanto, muchas felicidades- Dijo entusiasmada mientras le dedicaba un abrazo a la ojiroja.

-Oh, vamonos, Marcy no viene sola- Dijo uno de los integrantes de una manera picarona para asi alejarse de ambas junto con el guitarrista- Suerte picarona.

-Idiota... -dijo totalmente roja Marceline en un susurro decidiendo ignorarlo-No le hagas caso, ¿Te parece si vamos a un a caminar?

- Ah? Claro...- Bonnibel sonrio.

Ambas caminarban por las calles de la ciudad hasta que decidieron sentarse en una heladería y platicar un poco.

-En verdad tocan muy lindo, ¿Desde cuando tocas en lugares? -Dijo curiosa Bonnie.

-Gracias- Sonrío- Lo hago desde que entre a la universidad, necesito el dinero para pagarla.

-¿Tus padres no te ayudan? -

-No es que no quieran hacerlo- Miro a el helado que había comprado- Ellos fallecieron cuando yo era pequeña. Mi madre primero y años despues mi padre- Su voz se torno algo triste.

-Yo, lo lamento- Se incomodo al haber preguntado eso, no sabia que decir al notar a su compañera algo decaída.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió de una manera tierna para evitar que la situación se tense para la pelirosa- Después de eso fui a vivir con mi tío, Simon. Gran tipo. Y ahora que estoy en la universidad decidí independizarme, el insiste en enviarme dinero y lo hace pero trato de no tomarlo y trabajar por mi cuenta. Digamos que ese dinero es para emergencias unicamente.

-Eres un completo misterio Abadeer... Me alegra irte conociendo, eres como un libro cerrado lleno de sorpresas- Dijo Bonnie tomando una mano de la bajista y acariciándola un poco, dandole a entender que tiene su apoyo.

-Oh, em... este, eso es bueno supongo- Dijo poniéndose nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado sonrojándose un poco-

-Haha, lo es- Le regalo una cálida sonrisa-

Marceline decidió acompañar a Bonnie hasta su hogar, ya que estaba algo obscuro. El camino fue ameno y corto gracias a la linda compañía que cada una se hacia entre ellas.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escucharte cantar y tocar esta noche- Le dijo a Marceline al notar que estaban llegando a su casa.

-No fue nada Bonnie- Se detuvo Marceline al notar que la pelirosa lo había hecho.

-Es aquí- Sonrío- Gracias de nuevo- Se atrevió a abrazarla en muestra de gratitud- cantas muy hermoso-

Marceline correspondió el abrazo sin saber que decir, el abrazo de la joven la había sorprendido mucho. Bubblegum se separo un poco y beso su mejilla de una manera tímida y rápida para despedirse de ella.

-Nos ve-vemos mañana- Comenzó a caminar para entrar a su morada y asi cerrar la puerta dejando a la pelinegra sola afuera-

-Hasta mañana- susurro sin apartar la mirada de la entrada a la casa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Un cosquilleo extraño se hacia presente en la boca de su estomago, ¿Nervios tal vez? Si es asi, eran unos nervios muy agradables y que pedían a gritos verla de nuevo. Tal vez solo era porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen así. Sea lo que sea le agradaba, algo tenia esa estudiante de ciencias con la que no tenia ni el año de haberla conocido que hacia que quisiera pasar mas tiempo juntas.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Creen que voy muy rapido? es que no me gsuta meterle relleno :c no mucho. ACCIÓN! hay que tener ACCIÓN AMOROSA! (?)**

**¿lo continuo?...¿asi lo dejo?... ¿me retiro de esto porque apesto?... ¿meh meh meh? C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo! sdfjds 2!  
Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, pero trabajo en ello (?) No no es verdad, si fuecen mios no serían tan geniales xD**

* * *

Dos semanas han pasado desde el día en que Bonnibel escucho tocar a Marceline en ese restaurante. Estudio tras estudio, ambas se enfocaban en lo suyo, una mas que otra claro esta. Marceline no es de las personas que estudian todo el tiempo, su actitud relajada no le aporta para querer pasarse horas pegada a libros teóricos, por suerte su carrera le va como aniño al dedo, se esfuerza a su estilo, no al estilo de los libros. Por otro lado Bonnibel, es esa persona que le apasiona estudiar, estar en sus experimentos, investigar mas sobre su tema, disfruta su carrera al igual que la pelinegra pero de una manera distinta.

- Hmm... -Refunfuño cierta joven de ojos carmesí mirando por la ventana-

-¿Que sucede Marceline? Te notas algo estresada- Pregunto de manera curiosa una compañera suya.

-Nada Flame...-Continuo mirando.

-Si, claro, como si me fuese a creer eso, te conozco ya son 3 años los que llego aquí metida contigo- Se sentó en el pupitre de enfrente, girándose para quedar viendola.

- Bueno... -Dejo salir en un suspiro- Hace ya algo de tiempo conocí a alguien, el punto es que van 2 semanas que no nos vemos y no se porque maldita razón se siente la falta- Se revolvió el cabello para recargar sus codos en el pupitre y en sus palpas su cabeza la cual quedo mirando hacia este.

-¿Marceline queriendo ver a un chico? Eso es nuevo! -se sorprendio Flame.

- Chica...- Hablo en la misma posición.

-Ah... Bueno, así tiene mas sentido- Se burlo.

-Callate -Dijo sin exaltarse tanto- Es una cerebrito ¿sabes? Totalmente lo opuesto hacia mi, cualquiera diría que nos llevaríamos del asco, apuesto ahorita mismo si no esta en clases esta estudiando arduamente mientras yo aquí platicando contigo metida en mis pensamientos. Y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por que estoy hablando de ella ahorita mismo.

-Porque te lo pregunte...- Se recargo en la cilla la joven peliroja.

-Que graciosa andas hoy- Levanto su mirada para ver a quien se encontraba enfrente suyo.- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿De aquí en cuando hablo así de mis amigos? Es una persona muy agradable -sonrió- En fin Flame, nos vemos.-

Marceline salio del salón de clases, solo para salir de ese lugar en el cual pasaba mucho tiempo dentro. Le aburría estar tantas horas en un mismo lugar, pero no es como si pudiese salirse en medio de la clase, bueno, si puede, pero eso bajaría su promedio normal, ademas de que tendrá que estudiar aun mas por salir en medio de plena clase. Por suerte no tenia clases en este momento así que podía aprovechar ese tiempo para cambiar de ambiente un poco y cambiar sus pensamientos. Se coloco los audífonos y se sentó en una banca con mesa, esas tipicas donde los estudiantes comen sus alimentos. Se recargo en dicha mesa cruzando sus brazos para ocultar su rostro y como si tratase de decir "No molestar". No es de las personas a las que le gusta estar rodeada de gente, al contrario, ella disfruta de su soledad y su silencio, es por eso que su grupo de amigos se limita a muy pocas personas.

Sintió las manos de alguien acariciar su cabello, causando en Marceline una mueca de fastidio al notar que no pudo transmitir el mensaje que ella quería.

-Durmiendo en hora libre ¿eh?- Se burlo

-Hmmm...- Dijo sin ganas- ¿No deberías estar en el laboratorio haciendo tus cosas de niña científica, Bonnie? -Dijo Marceline sin cambiar su posición-

-Ay, bueno, me marcho entonces, unicamente quería saludar- dijo parándose de la banca.

-Sentida...- Dijo levantando ahora su rostro y viendo a la pelirosa- ¿Tienes libre?-

-No- se sentó de nuevo- Es solo que termine antes y me dejaron salir así que no mas clases por hoy, ¿Y tu, te estas saltando las clases?-Rió-

-Es de esperarse de alguien tan cerebrito- La miro a los ojos sonriendo de medio lado- Después de esta hora tengo mi ultima clase, pero sabes que la saltare, me haz dado una muy buena idea, señorita mente criminal. ¿Me acompañas a por mis cosas?-

-Uh... ¿Segura? -Dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado en dirección al aula en la que Marceline tomaba la mayoria de sus clases, esta ultima solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tranquila Bonnibel, falta como media hora para que la clase comience, ademas no es como si me regañaran y me hicieren escribir una plana por saltar la "ultima" clase- Dijo Marceline ya en el salón tomando sus cosas, al notar que su compañera se encontraba algo preocupada y nerviosa.- Tendrás que comprarme un refresco por saltarme la clase por ti.

-¿!QUE!?, En primera fue tu idea yo ni siquiera te lo ofrecí o te dije algo al respecto Marceline -Dijo algo molesta por las palabras de la joven.

-La músico ha dicho...- Dijo saliendo de el aula- Vamos, que llega el maestro y nos pega con la barita-

-Ya callate tonta...- Miro hacia otro lado sonrojada por la burla de su compañera.

-Ay, pero no te enojes que solo juego, angelito – Dijo esto ultimo por el hecho de que estaba toda preocupada por que Marceline se saltaría una sola clase.- Vamonos, y por mi soda también.

-H-hum -se sonrojo aun mas por la ultima palabra de la pelinegra.

-Hey ya vieron- Dijo un joven a sus compañeros-

-Muy linda la de cabello rosado- Dijo uno de sus amigos sin apartar la mirada de ella. Eran 3 tipos que se encontraban en los pasillos de el edificio, sin hacer nada mas que ver en este momento a la pelirosa.

-De hecho, "Dude" no puedo quedarme solo mirando- (Dude: Palabra en ingles para decir "amigo") Dijo con una mirada de lascivia hacia Bonnie-

-Hola, Bonita- Dijo el tipo acercándose a ella y haciendo a un lado a Marceline, cosa que le molesto mucho, unicamente se le quedo viendo con una cada re pocos amigos.- Te gustaría acompañarme? Iremos unos amigos y yo a pasear por ahí, unas bebidas tal vez, pasar un buen rato tu sabes- Cruzo su brazo por el cuello de ella haciéndola sentir algo incomoda y mirando a Marceline con algo de pánico en sus ojos.

-Em... yo, este...-No sabia que decir, tenia muchos nervios. Pero sintió que alguien le quitaba ese brazo de enésima y colocaba uno menos pesado y mas fino al rededor.

-Ejem... perdona, pero ella y yo tenemos planes- Dijo viendo de mala gana al tipo.

-Y a ti ¿quien te hablo?- Dijo el viéndola de la misma manera.

-Solo alejate ¿Si?- Acerco un poco mas a Bonnibel a ella- De esa manera jamas lograras conquistar a alguien, mucho menos a ella idiota... Bonnie, vamonos.-

-Tsk...-No dijo mas y solo vio como ambas se alejaban.

-Hahaha! Uh que no pudiste- Se burlo uno de sus compañeros.

-Esto no termina aquí ¿sabes? - Dijo dándoles la espalda a ambas, las cuales ya se encontraban a unos cuantos metros.- Si quiero algo lo tengo-

-¿Suele pasar eso seguido Bonnie?- Dijo Marcy viendo a quien caminaba a su lado.

-No...-Nego- De hecho fue raro, me dio miedo.

-Con tan lindo rostro y figura era de esperarse- No se atrevió a mirar a la pelirosa, simplemente siguió caminando.

-Em yo... gracias- Miro hacia el suelo con un sonrojo muy notorio. Cambio el rumbo de su dirección al ver una maquina expendedora de refresco, usándola y comprando un refresco para su compañera.-Toma

-Que linda...- Dijo Marceline pensando que eso unicamente fue pronunciado en su mente, pero al contrario lo dijo en voz alta sin querer.- Eh... digo, gracias, solo bromeaba, pero gracias

-A-ahora te la tomas- Decía pasando el refresco de su mano a la de la pelinegra-

Ambas decidieron pasar la tarde en un parque, solamente para platicar un poco, por mas simple que pareciera el pasar tiempo juntas de esa manera, era lindo, no se aburrían y siempre había algo de que hablar. Es un ambiente muy cómodo el que pasaban las dos estando juntas, Marceline hacia reír a Bonnie, la hacia sentirse cómoda y olvidad los problemas escolares por unos momentos, le agradaba pasar tiempo así.

-Gracias por lo de hace rato, en verdad- Dijo recargando su hombro en la pelinegra y acercándose un poco mas.

-N-no fue nada, te veías incomoda y quise sacarte de ese apuro, fue un idiota el tipo- Se tenso un poco al sentir a la joven estudiante tan cerca de ella.

-Aun así... me gustaría recomenzarlo, en realidad me sacaste de una muy incomoda situación-

-No te preocupes Bonnie, con la soda me lo haz agradecido antes, ademas, lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario- Recargo su cabeza en la de la joven de ojos celestes y acaricio su cabello de una manera muy delicada- En verdad, no hay que agradecer-

* * *

**BUENO! ¿Qué les pareció? Perdonen si estan algo frios y secos mis caps :c asi no suelo escribir yo, pero es que estoy algo bloqueada, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, problemillas personales, como por ejemplo, me mudo de estado. **

**En fin, apreciaria mucho sus comentarios ya que son lo unico que me mantiene escribiendo esta historia xD la verdad pensaba dejarla en pausa porque no se no me convence del todo, se que se pondra interesante cuando las cosas entre marcy y bonnie se calienten, al menos yo quiero algo de lemmon eue pero ya sera mas adelante, por el momento solo quiero llegar a la parte donde ya se coqueteen bien, ahí sentire que si tengo inspiracion para escribir :D soy algo romantica y melosa ._.**

BUENO! adios y hasta la proxima c:


	3. Chapter 3

Era Sábado en la mañana cuando cierta señorita se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, estaba emocionada, buscando entre su armario y cajones algo lindo que vestir. Ella suele ser muy bien vestida mas sin embargo no suele esforzarse tanto en escoger prendas como lo estaba haciendo el día de hoy.

Prendas por todas partes de la habitación, eso le costaría después al momento de querer darle un orden, se arrepentirá de haber lanzado toda esa ropa al aire, decidiendo al azar donde se posicionarían al caer.

El reloj marcaba las 11 A.M. la joven emocionada termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar un hermoso y fino banquete. Era un manojo de sorpresas, pues su habilidades no solo se limitaban a los estudios, si no que también era una muy buena cocinera, lo hacia con pasión y gusto, disfrutaba prepararla, no presumia de ella pero era realmente muy buena en eso.

Metió todo ese alimento en una linda canasta, se miro en el espejo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada a su casa, para acomodarse uno que otro rebelde mechón, y se dispuso a salir de su hogar, caminando de nerviosamente pero feliz hacia su punto de reunión.

Fue la primera en llegar, y era de esperarse, ya que ella es una persona puntual y organizada, observo su reloj, justo la hora citada. Se relajo un poco y se dispuso a esperar recargada en la pared bajo la sombra de un edificio, cerro sus ojos y suspiro con ansiedad y entusiasmo. ¿Era acaso eso su primera cita? Se sentía así, y ella no podía esperar porque a quien la iba a acompañar llegara.

-Hola Bonnie- Sintió una mano en su cabello- Perdona, ¿Me esperaste mucho?-

-Eh... No, no- Levanto su mirada y se encontró con cierta joven de ojos carmesí, quien le sonría de manera muy cálida y tranquila. Se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos tan serios que en ocasiones podrían hasta resultar fríos, pero no para ella, para Bonnie eran, cálidos al igual que su sonrisa, transmitían paz- Llevo aquí unos cuantos minutos solamente.-

-Me alegro no haberte hecho esperar tanto, ¿Que te parece si nos vamos? - Le sonrió nuevamente no sin antes quitar la canasta de sus mano para así llevarla ella.

Iban a un picnic, ambas habitan decidido salir ese sábado y pasarlo juntas. Comida y buena compañía, se les había hecho una muy linda opción, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Podrían apostar a que ambas lo pasarían de maravilla.

Llegaron a un hermoso y algo grande parque ecológico, o área verde, decidieron colocar sus cosas cerca de un pequeño pero muy lindo riachuelo, el día estaba de su lado, no había sol el cual molestara pero tampoco amenazaba la lluvia. Pusieron una manta en el piso, lo suficientemente grande para que ambas se sentaran y colocaran las cosas. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra y pusieron el canasto justo enfrente de las dos.

-Veamos, ¿Que trajo Bonnie para alimentarme? - Rio un poco y hecho un vistazo en la canasta, pero dos delicadas manos se lo impidieron.

-Oye!... Dejame sacarlo yo- Dijo para acomodar todo en esa manta, dejando a la vista el delicioso banquete que ella sola había preparado para las dos. Marceline no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta y tragar saliva al saborear lo que sus ojos veían con tanto deseo de probar- Este... em, puedes comenzar a comer si gustas.

-Oh my glob... a mi no me engañas, lo compraste- Quedo viendo a la pelirosa-

-Tonta...-Miro hacia otro lado sonrojada- Yo lo hice, quería hacerlo con mis propias manos para ti-

-Esta bien, te creo Bonnibel, tomare algo- Acerco su mano ala comida y le dio un bocado a lo que había tomado- Delicioso...- Se quedo totalmente sorprendida- Wow! Bonnie esto esta realmente rico! No se pero creo que me tendrás pidiéndote comida seguido -Bromeo.

-Me alegra que te gustara, estaba nerviosa de que no fuera así- Le regalo una sonrisa, a lo cual la joven de piel palida se sonrojo un poco.

-Pero que cosas dices, claro que me hubiese gustado, algo me decía que me sorprenderías con esto- Se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla- Muy rico Bonnie-

- Em yo... g-gracias, gracias- Se sonrojo a mas no poder-

Pasaron horas jugando, platicando y apreciando la linda vista que ambas tenían.

Por cierto Marcy, que tienes en ese pequeño estuche?-

-Mi ukelele- dijo sonriendo y sacando el pequeño instrumento- Pensé que seria buena idea tocar un poco aquí y cantar algo-

-Me cantaras algo? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Le sonrió- Para ti-

Marceline entono una tierna melodía sin dejar de ver a los ojos a quien se encontraba a su lado, una canción simple pero linda, su letra era algo comprometedora, por lo que la joven científica no sabia a donde ver y como esconder su sonrojo. Cantaba de manera suave y delicada las palabras que los acordes de su instrumento acompañaba, concentrada y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, como todo un buen músico. Se acerco a el hombro de Bonnibel y se recargo en el, cerrando los ojos y dedicando unicamente a tocar y cantar. Nota tras nota, Bubblegum estaba congelada, no sabia que hacer, como si si cuerpo se mandara solo, recargo su cabeza arriba de la de su compañera pudiendo oler el aroma que el cabello negro de Marceline.

Termino la canción y ninguna de las dos quería moverse de como se encontraban, no decían nada, unicamente se quedaban quietas, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la fría brisa que rosaba la piel de ambas. En un movimiento tímido y lento Marceline entrelazo sus dedos con los de la princesa, haciendo que esta ultima se exaltada por completo, pero la joven de cabello negro continuo con su posición actual, a diferencia que elevo la mano la cual sujetaba y la beso de una manera delicada.

-Eres muy linda ¿sabes? -Dijo Marceline en un susurro con su mano y la de la pelirosa cerca de sus labios- Demasiado linda, eso resulta un agradable problema para mi.

-P-problema?- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la tímida joven al escuchar sus palabras.

- Si... problema- Miro a la joven.- Bonnie ya es algo tarde, ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Ah... claro, por favor- Dijo aun en duda parándose de su lugar y recogiendo todo lo que con ella llevaba.

Ambas se dirigían a casa de la joven pelirosa, algo juntas una de la otra puesto la briza comenzaba a hacerse mas fresca a causa de el atardecer. El cielo se encontraba teñido de muchos tonos de naranjas, combinado con un negro al final de todo y blanco en el destello de las nubes.

-¿Quieres pasar? -Ofreció Bubblegum al detenerse justo en la entrada de su casa.-

-Segura?, Tus padres, no se molestaran?-

-Tranquila, me sorprende que te preocupes por algo asi, no hay nadie en casa, vivo sola desde que entre a la universidad- Dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par para dejar entrar a su compañera- Toma asiento, ire por unos bocadillos y algo de beber-

Se sentó en el sofá de su compañera y observo a su alrededor; Era una humilde y acogedor apartamento, muy bien decorado, una sala comedor, seguido de la cocina, 2 habitaciones y un baño.

Nuestra joven de cabellos obscuros dio un profundo suspiro para relajarse un poco, cerro los ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, algo nerviosa por encontrarse a solas y en privado con la pelirosa, pero ¿Por que debería de estarlo? Es decir, es solamente una conocida, una amiga con gustos totalmente distintos a los de ella, alguien de actitud y personalidad totalmente contraria a la de Marceline. ¿Le gusta a caso? Y si así frece, que probabilidad habría de que la estudiante de ciencias se fijase en alguien tan despreocupada como ella.

Otro suspiro salio de los labios de la princesa cuando sintió algo cálido topar con su nuca, abrió los ojos lentamente y la vio ahí parada detrás del sofá, viéndola a los ojos con la cabeza agachada, se sorprendió y no aparto la mirada de ella ni un segundo, Bonnie le sonrió, acto que hizo que marceline le regresara la sonrisa con otra mas amplia.

-Tienes unos muy largos colmillos ¿te habían dicho eso antes? -Dijo curiosa sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si, es algo que suele decirme la gente- ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado ella ahí?

-Tu piel también es muy pálida...- Dijo acariciando su rostro con miedo y pena el cual seguía en la misma posición- y tus ojos tan únicos-

Sin apartar la mirada de la joven de ojos carmesí se sentó a su lado y continuo acariciando su, se percato de sus acciones y retiro rápidamente su mano desviando su mirada de la bajista. Ahora era Marceline quien se encontraba rosando la delicada y aterciopelada piel de su compañera, haciendo que la observara.

De un momento a otro la joven músico besaba los labios de quien la acompañaba, de una manera alterada y algo desesperada, introdujo su lengua de una manera mas suave pero demandante en la cavidad vocal de Bonnibel. Su pálida mano se deslizaba por debajo de el suéter y playera de quien besaba, colocandola en su cintura, sintiendo su cálida piel. Bonnibel correspondió rodeando el cuello de Marceline con sus brazos y acercándose aun mas a ella, rosando su cuerpo y sintiendo su calor mutuo.

-Me gustas...- Pronuncio en un suspiro Marceline para seguir después besándola y subir su mano hacia lo que era un pecho de la peligrosa, mordiendo el labio inferior mientras continuaba besándola de una manera tan adictiva.

PI-PI-PI-PI!

Alguien se despertó sobresaltada, todo había sido un simple sueño. ¿Por que habría soñado semejante cosa? Su rostro se encontraba rojo, su respiración agitada. "Me gustas..." esa palabra golpeaba en sus pensamientos, con ese mismo tono que lo escucho salir de los labios de quien lo dijo. Recargo su frente en su palma derecha sentada en su cama, unas pequeñas gotas se dejaban ver en su cuello, frente y clavícula. ¿Que rayos estaba comenzando a surgir en ella que provocaba soñarse así con Marceline?

-¿Que demonios fue eso?... -Suspiro-

* * *

Hehehe... perdon por la demora y el mal capitulo, no me esta agradando como va :c no lo se, simplemente no me inspiro.


End file.
